Michael Patrick
* - Hair: Black * - Eyes: Black * - Height: 6'2 * - Physical Merits: Striking Looks * - Physical Flaws: Lame * - Identifying Marks: Shark-like eyes, intense but emotionless. Devestatingly handsome, with a charming smile and a grace about him despite his limp. Walks with the assistance of a snakeheaded cane, and while he wears expensive clothing his taste is rather... With the combination of silk shirts, expensive boots, and loudly colored leather overcoats, combined with his cane, he can come off rather as dressing like a pimp, a fact which he seems entirely unaware of. * - Hair: None. * - Eyes: NO EYES * - Height: 6'2 * - Physical Merits: Striking Looks * - Physical Flaws: * - Identifying Marks: Reflective silvery skin, long pointed devil's tail, forked tongue, NO EYES. Michael is perfectly sculpted out of quicksilver, his skin giving off a soft reflective sheen. His features are perfectly crafted, like those of some statue of a Greek God, save for his eyes. From his cheekbones to his eyebrows is only a blank expanse, his eyes are not missing, but rather appear simply never to have been there. He wears stylish but functional armor of crimson wyvernhide over shirt and pants spun of smoke, and atop it all a brilliant yellow cloak. He is rarely seen not carrying multiple weapons with him, most often a pair of mismatched swords and a tonfa stuck through the back of his swordbelt. Was a clean cut young Catholic boy of 14, went to a private school. Was planning on Seminary. Very rich family who he rarely saw, old-money Connecticut types who were planning on sending him to Harvard when it was time. Then one night as he was praying in the cathedral alone before bed(a normal activity for him) he was given a vision of Saint Agnes, who beckoned him into one of the confessionals. He remembers clearly being a 14 year old boy, struck with awe and wonder at the manifestation of his God's love before him and opening the door of the confessional to see a long, bright tunnel beyond it, with the beautiful virgin saint beckoning him to follow her inward. He remembers taking the first step... Michael will not directly speak of his durance under any circumstances. Instead the listener draws only glimmers from what he says. He has the bearing of a military man, speaks often as a soldier would, and in many cases exhibits an almost courtlike gentility. Yet he can also be crude when necessary, and often demonstrates a merciless brutality in combat. Finally he occasionally gives commands, and when he does it is often snapped out at the top of his voice and seems to expect being followed instantly. Michael is one of a small motely who have recently come into contact with the Court at Parke Castle, through a door in the Pantry of the great stronghold can be reached their shared Hollow, from which they've been attempting to provide food. In the days since his arrival he has been moving about through the court doing great deeds and winning favor and acclaim from many of the Changelings in Leitram, though some see fit to heap scorn and distrust on him instead. There are also some rumors that he may be shacking up with Waratteiru, or any one of a dozen others. Image:Inventorypicture.jpg|Replace the jpg name with the name of whatever picture might fit, then upload said picture. Category:Darkling Thrush Wiki Category:The Eternal Play: Our Beloved Actors